bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Squad Spotlight: Trial X2
Summary Trial X2 is finally out! This trial features all six Battle Maidens and is the first trial to feature more than one battle stage (if you don't know what I'm talking about, there's a scene change once you defeat Cayena, Lico, and Fennia). All squads mentioned are meant for one-squad clears. Personally, if you know how to beat Trial 004 and Trial X1, you should be fine in this Trial. This trial does involve a tiny bit of turn counting since the Battle Maidens can steal BB gauges. They also have some deadly tricks at certain HP thresholds and some BC drop resistance. Don't know what I'm talking about again? Visit this page if you need to know what these maidens can do. Without further ado, let's get rollin' with the squads! Squad 1: Personal *Lead: Melody Kagamine Rin *Sub1: Mad God Narza *Sub2: Inferno Goddess Elza *Sub3: Creator Maxwell *Sub4: Death God Shida *Friend: Colossal Tridon This is the squad I used to clear Trial X2. I do not own an Ultor so that is why he wasn't included. Although, Ultor would be one of the best units to use for this trial. The Battle Maidens spam with status ailments, especially Paralysis and Curse. With those, your life would be miserable when trying to bare those two status ailments. With a Rin lead, this alleviates the problem by granting full status ailment immunity to all units. She also provides a 25% boost to BC drop rate, which will come in real handy, especially in SBB spams. Tridon provides the 30% boost to HP, which is important since the Battle Maidens can do fixed percentage damage before launching more normal attacks. Tridon's 10% universal mitigation also works wonders. This will reduce fixed percentage attacks. Rin also acts as your healer. Provided that the squad is about to produce enough HC, Rin could potentially restore all units' HP to full. She might not do as much damage, but she is crucial as she has status immunity and a healing SBB. Narza is highly recommended in this trial, mainly because of his SBB. His SBB will grant a BB regen buff when attacked. When starting the trial, using a Fujin Potion on Narza would be highly recommended. Darvanshel or Shera may replace Narza, but keep in mind that you would be losing the BB regen when attacked buff. Maxwell is the main damage dealer here. She can also produce a lot of BC. She will be producing even more BC in the next major update, which will change her Drop Check from 33 BC to 66 BC. Maxwell may be replaced with any other high-hit count damage dealer. Though, most players would have already completed Trial 003 by the time they reach this trial. Elza is a high-count damage dealer who provides a 70% Spark buff to all units. She is certainly replaceable with Rosetta or Fei & Fang if you want a better Spark buff. Shida grants all elements to attacks. Since you are facing all types of elements, bringing Shida isn't a bad idea. He also gives all other units a 10 BC BB gauge boost if you are in an emergency situation where you need a certain unit's BB/SBB. Shida may be replaced with Ultor for safety. Squad 2: Behold! Global Exclusives! *Lead: Colossal Tridon *Sub1: Cyclopean Ultor *Sub2: Fatalshot Andaria *Sub3: Fire Goddess Ulkina *Sub4: Thunder Savior Shera *Friend: Tyrant Lilly Matah Yes, I know... half of these units aren't even Global exclusives... All joking aside, Tridon offers a universal 10% mitigation and 30% boost to all units' HP, allowing you to survive attacks better. Lilly Matah will help a ton as a lead too because there are multiple units in each stage of this trial and the enemies tend to attack quite a lot in one turn. Ultor is probably the real MVP of this squad. His BB and SBB give the Taunt buff, which will make all enemy single-target attacks focus on Ultor. With mitigation and Tridon's shield, Ultor will literally tank all of the hits, unless a turn comes where the maidens remove all buffs. This also makes Lico less of a threat as she can deplete 80% of your HP to any of your units at random intervals. Andaria is your ideal anti-debuff unit as she can remove status ailments and provide a 5 BC per turn boost to BB gauge. You can sub Andaria for Exvehl if you do not have an Andaria or any unit since Ulkina is in the same squad. Ulkina is your ideal healer and anti-debuff unit. There are situations where all of your units will be at low HP and you need to survive the next attack. Ulkina can heal your squad with burst heals. Ulkina may be replaced with Altri or Rigness. Do keep in mind that Altri and Rigness need more BCs to fill up their BB gauges than Ulkina. Shera is your ideal mitigator. Narza can be used, but his SBB would be near useless if you have a Lilly Matah friend. Any mitigator can sub Shera if you do not have Shera. As long as you have a mitigation unit, you can reduce damage by a total of 60% with mitigation and Tridon's Leader Skill. Squad 3: Thief Impenetrable Shield *Lead: Thief God Zelnite *Sub1: Creator Maxwell *Sub2: Thunder Savior Shera *Sub3: Mad God Narza *Sub4: Inferno Goddess Elza *Friend: Colossal Tridon Required Spheres: *Refined Gems and Drevas on all Units. Credit to an anonymous summoner from this wiki. Thanks for the squad! Be sure to create a Wikia account if you want to be featured here! Again, I appreciate you providing this squad for the analysis! Zelnite is used as a Leader to act as a psuedo healer due to the fact that he increases the drop rate of HC with his Leader Skill and SBB. He's also perfect for this trial considering this trial has BC drop resistance. Zelnite can counter the drop resistance with his BB/SBB to increase BB gauges by 8 BC and the HC and BC drop rates. Tridon is used as a leader to provide shields when the maidens deal fixed percentage attacks. Lico is an enemy worth noting considering the fact that she deals fixed percentage attacks at random intervals. His boost to HP is very important as it is recommended to have at least 10,000 HP for all units if you want a safe runthrough of this trial. Shera and Narza act as double mitigators. In any situation where one of your mitigator's BBs isn't ready, you can use the other mitigator to provide the mitigation buff to your squad. At times, Narza will need to use his SBB to give the BB regen buff when attacked. This buff is very beneficial to the squad since there are multiple enemies that spam attacks. Maxwell is the main damage dealer here. She can use her massive Endless AoE, which has a crit buff built in and has a lot of Drop Checks, more in the next major update. Same thing with Elza, but Elza gives a 70% boost to Spark damage with her SBB. Those two units can help a ton when contributing to heavy damage dealt to enemies. Elza may be replaced with Rosetta or Fei & Fang if you want a better Spark buff. One major problem with this squad is the lack of curing status ailments. Narza's BB/SBB protects against status ailments, but doesn't cure them. Why this is a problem is because the maidens have the tendency to remove your buffs and ultimately, curse your units. You can fix this with Refined Gems. Make your units are Sphere Frogged because you will need Stat-Boosting Spheres if you want to survive attacks. Feedback Comment your squads below! I might feature them here! Category:Blog posts